What Dreams May Come
by Dreamworks008
Summary: Squall dreams of the future he desparately hopes will come to pass. A songfic.


**A/N: **The following songfic is a companion piece to my Our Dark Angel. If you haven't checked it out, I suggest you read it first. There's only one chapter up so far, but it's still needed as a setup for this. I promise I am working on the second chapter (or rather Chapter 1, since what's up is the Prologue), and it will hopefully be up sometime before the new year! Just kidding…I hope. In the meantime, please enjoy this little distraction.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor do I profit from the use of any of the characters, settings, or any other elements that we've all come to know and love from the Final Fantasy universe appearing herein. They are in fact the exclusive property of a little company called Square-Enix. Also the lyrics herein are from the song _Dig_ by Incubus. And now, on with the feature...

_**What Dreams May Come**_

I dreamt of you last night…

It's finally over. We had done what we set out to do. You were back where you belonged. You were mine again. I ran to catch you as you fell, finally free of the pain that had held you for so long.

_**We all have a weakness  
But some of ours are easy to identify  
Look me in the eye**_

I reach you in time and we're on the ground, you cradled in my arms, across my lap. I'm crying. I'm crying because I missed you so much. I'm crying because I'm so happy that you're finally safe again. I'm crying because I love you more than anything. My tears of raw, uncontrollable emotion spatter your face and I wrap myself around you, holding onto you for dear life. I'll never let you go again. You open your eyes and stare up at me and they are your eyes again.

_**And ask for forgiveness  
We'll make a pact to never speak that word again  
Yes you are my friend**_

You try to speak, but no words come. You swallow hard in an attempt to moisten your throat and try again. I ask you not to speak, not right now. There's no need for words. Slowly, weakly, you raise a finger to my lips silencing me. "I love you, Squall," you say in a voice choked with the fatigue and physical pain that we caused you. Hearing that voice I am further undone. I know we had to do it, but logic cannot quash the guilt of hurting someone you love and care for the way we hurt you. You regain a little more strength and speak again as you move to gently wipe away this latest batch of tears. "I'm so happy you came for me. Thank you for saving me. I'm so sorry I put you all through this." Your lips quiver as you begin to cry. It's as if those words were a release for some deep sorrow you had been forced to keep bottled. __

_**We all have something that digs at us  
At least we dig each other  
So when weakness turns my ego up  
I know you'll count on the me from yesterday**_

"My angel," the words escape my mouth as little more than a whisper, "it wasn't your fault. It's over now. It's all behind us. All that matters is that you're back. All that matters is that you're you again." Still cradling you with one arm, I brush the hair, matted with blood and sweat, away from your forehead and lean down to kiss you. I kiss the tracks of your tears. Then finally our lips meet for the first time in what seems like forever. In that moment we are transported.  
_**  
If I turn into another  
Dig me up from under what is covering  
The better part of me  
Sing this song  
Remind me that we'll always have each other  
When everything else is gone.**_

We relive moments in our past, journey back through the story of our love. The moment our hands touched and we began to dance that night at the Graduation Ball, I knew I had found my love, my angel. I just wasn't mature enough to admit it then. To this day I don't think I've ever told you. __

_**We all have a sickness  
That cleverly attaches and multiplies  
No matter how we try**_

I was a soldier, formidable in battle, hardened, forced to grow up a little faster. But in many ways I was still young. I didn't know how to deal with or express my emotions properly. I tried so hard to seem unruffled, unafraid. I had to be strong for my team. They depended on my clear head, free of distraction, always focused on what needed to be done. I couldn't even let you chink my armor and I regret the distance I placed between us. I was so cold toward you at times.__

_**We all have someone that digs at us  
At least we dig each other  
So when sickness turns my ego up  
I know you'll act as a clever medicine**_

You saw through the act and, despite my constant resistance to showing any sign of my humanity, you would pick me apart anyway, forcing yourself into my heart and soul. You never stayed spurned for long and looking back, I thank you. You saved me back then. I guess we're even now, huh? Your smiling face, your innocence, your idealism changed me, made me the man I am today. How could I let you go without a fight? I count on you to keep me from becoming that heartless android ever again. __

_**If I turn into another  
Dig me up from under what is covering  
The better part of me  
Sing this song  
Remind me that we'll always have each other  
When everything else is gone**_

We return to our bodies with a jolt. The kiss is broken and we are left breathless and strangely energized. __

_**Oh each other  
When everything else is gone**_

"The pain is gone." You make a motion to get up and I try to stop you. "It's OK, Squall. Let me try." __

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh**_

I let you go and you carefully rise to your feet. I can do nothing but stare up at you in awe. You are healed completely. Every sign of the battle we waged against you is gone as if they had never been there in the first place. You are once again whole, perfect. You are Rinoa. You reach your hands down to me. "Come here, Squall, my love." I take your hands in mine and you help me get to my feet. We embrace and kiss once more and in the distance our friends cry, holler, hoot, and clap in celebration. __

_**If I turn into another  
Dig me up from under what is covering  
The better part of me  
Sing this song  
Remind me that we'll always have each other  
When everything else is gone**_

"Come on, let's go," you say as you run off toward the others pulling me behind. I can't see your face, but I know what I would see if I could. I know you are smiling that beautiful Rinoa smile of yours; that smile that says that everything will be OK and means it.__

_**Oh each other  
When everything else is gone  
Oh each other  
When everything else is gone**_

We reach the group and they greet their lost friend with hugs and kisses and tears of joy. They missed you too. We finally have our angel back.


End file.
